Iridescent Crystals
by Misery Severity
Summary: It's movie night for Sonic and Silver. By the time the movie ends, both male hedgehogs have a stronger romantic bonding with one another. Sonic x Silver (Sonilver). Rated M for Yaoi and Sexual Themes.


**A/N: I do not own the characters. Sonic and Silver (C) to SEGA and Sonic Team. And please don't tell me to do Sonadow. Sonadow sucks.  
**

* * *

Iridescent Crystals

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"What if Blaze and Amy find out about us?"

Sonic chuckles. "Don't worry; what they don't know won't hurt them. And besides, we still love them, right?"

Silver smiles warmly. "Right."

Sonic and Silver are laying down on bed in Silver's apartment. They are watching a movie together with the lights off, covering themselves in thin blankets, and holding onto each other in a comforting warmth. Silver has his head resting on Sonic's shoulder. Both male hedgehogs have their eyes focused on the flat-screen. They remain silent. There is nothing but the sounds of fighting, gunshots and other types of violence from the movie they are watching: "The Departed."

Two and a half hours later, after when Damon's character was killed off by Wahlberg the sole survivor, the film concludes prior to the credits. Sonic yawns.

"Okay, movie's over. We can go to sleep now." He looks down at Silver. "Silver?"

Sonic realizes that the ivory hedgehog is already sleeping. He must have dozed off when DiCaprio's character got killed off and fell asleep throughout the rest of the movie. Silver is still sleeping on Sonic's shoulders. Very meticulously, he tries to wake him up.

The blue hedgehog has his hand touching his upper arm, shaking him gently, "Silver, buddy. Wake up." He singsongs in a tender voice.

Silver stirs and moans in his sleep. "No, Daddy. I don't want to leave."

Sonic yearns at his dream. He notices how adorable Silver is when he's sleeping. He whispers, "You're so cute."

He's about to get up from Silver's bed, but something is interfering with him. Silver is holding Sonic down with his grasp. He moans in his sleep, "Don't leave me."

Sonic is unsure who Silver is referring to in his sleep. Seeing him talking in his sleep like that makes him want to stay rather than to go home. First, he takes the remote and shuts off the TV. Then, Sonic goes back to bed. When Silver is still holding him, Sonic returns the comfort and holds him back. He lets out a warm smile.

Lastly, he whispers in his ear, "Don't worry, Silver. I'm not going anywhere."

Without thinking—Sonic tenderly pulls Silver into a warming kiss.

Silver finally wakes up to the feeling of Sonic's lips pressing against him. He couldn't help, but to kiss him back. Seconds later, the two broke off. They lethargically stare at one another's eyes. In a whisper, they say,

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you, too, Silver."

Despite the fatigue, Silver goes to kiss Sonic. The two ardently kiss with one another. As seconds pass by, the kiss suddenly went from tender to more vigorous.

Silver and Sonic insert their tongues into their mouths, tasting each other's interiors. They moan and pant as they remain persistent with their mouth to mouth passion. Suddenly, they begin to have the same feelings they had when Sonic lost his virginity to Amy and Silver lost his to Blaze. They both can feel their erections building up. Out of nowhere, while the blue hedgehog is leaning against the headboard of the bed, Silver climbs over Sonic and sits over his lap—attaching his groin against his. They can both feel themselves.

Minutes after their make-out session, Sonic and Silver pull themselves apart; a thick string of saliva appears in between their mouths. It breaks apart and runs down from their mouths.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to…"

Without letting him finish his question, Sonic places his finger on his lips. He smiles slyly at him. "Say no more. Yes. I want to."

Silver smiles prior to Sonic taking his finger off. He looks down at Sonic's groin. He can see his member growing in passion. Silver gets down to Sonic's groin and takes his manhood with his bare hands. Sonic gasps at the feeling of Silver's touch. Then, Silver begins the passion by rubbing his shaft from bottom to the tip.

Sonic can be heard moaning in a whisper. "Oh yeah." The white hedgehog continues to pleasure him with a handjob. He went from slow to moderate speed, much to Sonic's reluctance. "Go faster."

Silver did as he is told as he increases his speed. While doing so, he did the unexpected—and puts Sonic's member into his mouth. Sonic lets out a louder moan at the feeling of both Silver's touch and fellatio. Silver stops the handjob and resumes to suck Sonic's member. Sonic moans even louder at the feeling of his member inside his mouth. Normally, Amy refuses to give Sonic a fellatio during sex. However, Sonic couldn't be any pleased to have Silver do it for him.

"Yes, that's it." he moans. Silver sucks it even deeper into his mouth.

About a minute later, Sonic tells Silver to stop.

"What's wrong?" Silver asks.

"It's your turn." Sonic carefully pins Silver down on his bed prior to spreading his legs open. He takes Silver's erected member—and starts sucking it.

Silver lets out a moan at this feeling. Just like Sonic and Amy, Blaze never tried to give fellatio before. Silver is pleased as well to get the feeling he wanted ever since. Sonic takes his member deeper into his mouth for the next few minutes.

When he's done, Sonic pulls his mouth off his phallus. They both agree that they want to get it started as soon as possible. Sonic leans his back against the headboard again and Silver sits up from his bed. Silver climbs and grinds himself against Sonic again.

Breathing heavily in this position, both male hedgehogs have their members attached to one another. As Sonic relaxes against the headboard, Silver goes to grind against his groin, rubbing their phalluses together.

"Oh yes," Silver whispers. He went slow from the beginning until he reaches to moderate speed for the next several minutes.

Sonic already becomes impatient with Silver's slow speed. Without warning him, he goes to grab Silver by the behind. Silver gasps at his touch.

"You're too slow," Sonic whispers in a growl. With that, Sonic forces Silver to ride against him. Silver moans at the rough speed.

Panting and already sweating from the heat, Sonic and Silver resume making love with each other in the riding position. Sounds of their moaning, groaning and heavy breathing are audible. As Sonic growls vehemently while forcing him to ride him, Silver hotly growls as well as he attempts to increase the speed. By every second, they went as fast as they could.

Their passionate love making lasted for several more minutes.

Afterwards—both Sonic and Silver stop. They scream out as they let themselves out. Semen squirted from their phalluses and all over their groins.

When they are done, Silver collapses onto Sonic. They are panting heavily in exhaustion.

Sonic strokes Silver on the head as if he's a pet. The two make tired eye contact. They make out once more for several more seconds until they break apart.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both smile. Then, they went to sleep—into each other's arms.

Their cobalt and ivory furs shine like gems underneath the moonlight.


End file.
